


Baby Girl

by aqonoluna



Series: Non-Binary Goro Akechi [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Akechi Goro, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Good Akechi Goro, Implied Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Non-Binary Akechi Goro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: This moment couldn’t possibly get any better. There was absolutely no way. Goro was in absolute heaven.Bliss.Ecstasy.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Non-Binary Goro Akechi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I had this brain worm of Ryuji calling gender fluid Akechi “baby girl” because Goro’s pronouns that day were she/her... and it refused to give me peace.
> 
> So I wrote that idea into a story.
> 
> That said, I also ship ShuAke and decided I wanted to create an almost carbon copy of the RyuGoro story I wrote, but with Akira.
> 
> No one @ me; I take no criticism over this decision.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> BTW! Did you know Loki the Norse trickster was a shapeshifter who had the ability to change his shape and sex?
> 
> The more you know!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shuryuake for more of my bullshit. 😘

Goro whined as she leaned back against Akira’s chest, eyes fluttering closed as the sensation of her bare skin against her partner’s sent a wave of goosebumps over every part of her body.

This moment couldn’t possibly get any better. There was absolutely no way. Goro was in absolute heaven.

Bliss.

_Ecstasy._

“Mm,” Akira hummed against the nape of Goro’s neck, mouthing the skin he had under his lip. “So beautiful, Goro.

“You make so many pretty sounds, you know, and not just these sexy ones,” he purred, letting his teeth graze over the skin his lips were pressed against.

He was awarded with yet another delightful whine. 

“You’re just so tight and warm, Goro~”

Save for being shirtless and, of course, without shoes (because he would never dream of wearing shoes in Goro’s apartment), Akira was otherwise completely dressed. 

Humming, Akira slung one jeans clad leg over Goro’s bare one, nudging her legs apart more. The roughness of the denim pulled a quiet sound from Goro. 

More attention was drawn to her cock like this, but Akira ignored it.

That wasn’t his focus.

Akira wasn’t spreading Goro’s legs to touch or even _acknowledge_ her cock; he was spreading her legs so he could press his two fingers even deeper in her hole, right against her sweet spot.

“So tight and _so_ warm~” he purred.

Goro screamed, grounding on Goro’s fingers as her nails dug into the sheets.

“A-Akira!” she cried, mouth agape, a dribble of drool trickling down her lip as her cock jumped incidentally. “Oh—! Please do that again! Fuck, do that—!”

Akira chuckled lowly, the sound almost guttural, almost mischievous, as he moved his lips to a different part of Goro’s neck, sucking the skin. 

Her neck was so beautifully covered in hickeys.

“Do my fingers feel nice inside your pussy?” Akira purred, cutting Goro off. “Tell me how good I make you feel,” he hummed. “I promise if your a good girl, I’ll do it again~”

“Nghhh,” Goro whined, licking her lips as her nails dug further in the sheets. “God, please! I _just need_ —”

_...to be a good girl._

“Ngh! You make me feel amazing, Akira!” she gasped. “Your fingers feel _amazing_ in my pussy! So, nghhh… _Please_! Akira, _please,_ do it again! Please, I’m so d-desper— aahhh!!”

Goro choked on her words, saliva drooling down her chin as her eyes rolled back and she all but collapsed against Akira’s toned body.

Akira was _pumping_ her sweet spot.

His fingers were slamming into her hole, damn near making her tear up. Her whole person was utterly overcome with pleasure, especially as her cock pulsed wildly.

Again, it was incidental and went ignored.

That was easy to do when Akira made her feel as incredible as he was.

Apparently this moment _could_ get better — and _was_ getting better, more and more, every passing moment.

“Please! Akira, please! Pleasepleaseplease, I— _fuck,_ please—!”

Akira laughed. “So desperate, Detective,” he purred. “For what? What is it you want?”

To be honest, Goro didn’t know what she was begging for anymore. 

All that mattered was begging got her what she wanted — even if she was, at the moment, _worlds_ from coherent enough to determine what that was.

“I thought as much,” Akira purred, his other hand moving from Goro’s hip to her chest. “Who knew Goro Akechi could be this well-behaved.”

Goro’s quip died on her lips.

Akira roughly pinched and rolled one of her nipples in his fingers, which only had her crying out even louder.

Goro was definitely going to be hoarse later. There was absolutely no way around it.

Akira moved his lips from Goro’s neck to her ear, sucking the lobe.

“What a good girl you are. Your pussy and tits; the way you _scream_ for me no matter what I do to your pretty body,” he breathed, flicking his tongue against her earlobe as his fingers slammed against her sweet spot again— over and over again. “I’m so _proud_ of you, baby girl.”

_...baby girl._

Goro went rigid.

Then Akira shoved his fingers into her sweet spot in _just the right way._ It was all she needed and—

Goro let out a nearly piercing scream as she ground Akira’s fingers into her sweet spot herself.

Her cock jumped again, then spasmed widely, and then squirted her sticky juices all over her stomach and chest.

Akira came in his pants, rutting himself against Goro’s backside.

Goro Akechi cumming all over herself as she cried out for Akira, as her hands desperately tried to find purchase on _any_ part of his body, made his head spin.

So did her apparent ascent to another plain of existence.

When Goro’s orgasm finally passed and she came to a little bit, Akira pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them off on a nearby towel.

Collecting his partner on his lap, Akira used that same towel to gently, albeit quickly, clean her up. 

Once Goro was clean, he covered them both in a blanket, arms around her, before she opened her eyes.

“God. I might have to admit I love you if you’re gonna keep being that gorgeous, Goro.”

Goro was still breathing heavily as she relaxed against Akira’s chest.

“You certainly know what you’re doing,” Goro replied, turning her head slightly to look at Akira. 

She looked so happy and it made his heart skip a beat. All Akira wanted was Goro’s happiness.

“I... Hnn… Damn it. P-Please call me baby girl more often. It was nice.”

Akira smiled warmly and nodded, finally pulling Goro down on the bed to wrap her in his arms, pressing gentle kisses to the side of her neck while spooning her.

Goro yawned despite herself, purring as she closed her eyes again. 

“Of course,” he said. “Anything for you, baby girl.” He paused to gently kiss her cheek. “I... I do love you, y’know.”

Goro hummed something that sounded like ... _I love you, too..._ as she peacefully fell asleep in Akira’s arms.


End file.
